knights_of_a_forgotten_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Confederacy of Independent Systems
"This body hereby declares that we no longer have faith in the Republic to lead or govern over the planets and people we hereby represent. Long has the Core Worlds of the Republic, full of affluent and wealthy people, have ignored those of the Outer Rim, as we are subjected to pirates, mandalorians, and even Sith in recent years. It is time that our needs are recognized and addressed. If the Senate on Coruscant won't heed our words, then we shall no longer need them. So upon this day, with the support of the representatives of this delegation, and the people they represent. We declare that we no longer recognize the authority of the Galactic Republic over our worlds. This body hereby declares that from this day forth, we are to be considered a soverign, and independent nation. Long live the Confederacy of Independent Systems." -Speaker for the first Confederate Parliament The Confederacy of Independent Systems, commonly known as the Confederacy, is a large galactic government that was founded in 298 BTC/3951 BBY after a large number of planets within the Outer Rim seceded from the Galactic Republic in the aftermath of the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Triumvirate. After it's creation, it quickly rose to the status of a galactic superpower, causing it to become a rival with the Republic. After fighting several wars against the Republic, the Confederacy has fallen under the control of its new Empress: Exal Kressh. After sealing off the borders, the Confederacy sought to build itself up to the point where the Republic wouldn't dare challenge them. And by the year 3629 BTC/24 BBY, they were prepared once more to unleash their might upon their hated foe once again, and this time, they would hold nothing back. History The planets that originally made up the Confederacy were once planets that belonged to the Galactic Republic. However, as a result of the Mandalorian War, Jedi Civil War, and conflict with the Sith Triumvirate, the Outer Rim worlds were the ones to suffer the greatest at the hands of the Republic's enemies. This, in turn, caused much discontent to become evident in the people of these worlds towards the Republic senate, whom they believed didn't care about the plight of the people of the Outer Rim. Despite efforts by the weakened Republic and Jedi Order to restore order, they failed as resentment towards both bodies escalated. Eventually, the people formed a provisional government which declared independence from the Galactic Republic. Though there was outrage on Coruscant about this, the Republic was too weak from its wars to oppose it militarily. So with great reluctance, the Republic was forced to acknowledge the independence of the CIS, as millions of systems seceded from the Republic and joined the fledgling Confederacy, which was now a power that could challenge the Republic. Demographics Species Languages Religions Family Structure Government and Politics Legislative Branch Executive Branch Judicial Branch Relationship with the Confederate Knights Law Enforcement and Crime Military The Makeup of Armed Forces Confederate Army Confederate Navy Confederate Starfighter Corps Economy Society and Culture Infrastructure Science and Technology Health Category:Nations Category:Superpowers